The Red Head's Little Sister
by EmikoKHRMadness4Everz
Summary: Had a crazy family, died and been reborn in a world that wasn't new. As I said I had a crazy family ( key word there was had ) and now have a new one. I'm going to meet new people and try to make there life better. But just one thing out of all people I had to be reborn as someones younger sister. What can I say I'm the soon to be the Red Head's Little Sister. Trouble is my Hobby!
1. Prologue part 1

Me: hi guys! I'm new to all this writing and everything so don't put a burden of hatred on me. We all have lives y'all ( I'm not country folks )

Reborn:...

Me: * sweat drops * I don't own anything excepts for my oc(s) and plot for this story. Akira Amano owns Katekyo. Hitman Reborn

Poem of the day~

' Eat cake and you'll feel awake ' -Me

Quote of the day~

' If I ever saw Giotto in real life I'll propose ( age doesn't stop love ) and look like a crack head. '-XOXO ( Me )

Prologue Part I: My Life At First

Annable's P.O.V ~

Hello my name is Annable Smith, and I'm an anime freak. I really don't care what people say about me and my friend. I live by myself not that my parents are dead, but there always on business trips I barely see them. I'm located at Canada, but now visiting my grandma's house. I'm basically 19, I took my friend along with me. She was driving and I was in the back with my laptop watching anime.

" I finally found the last piece of the puzzle and now it's ruined all because of your silly friendship DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? " Byakuran said on my laptop screen. " BYAKURAN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! "

Me and my friend ( lilly ) said in sync with Tsuna, people would've thought we were freaks.

I just realized that I never told you my appearance, well here goes. I have red eyes ( SHIT she's a vampire jks ) because I got into a car accident and my eyes got glass ( that was fucking painful ) in them after that when ever I cried blood will replace my tears and stain my eyes red but I can still see, I had chocolate brown hair, I have your average figure for a girl, I have a little bit of freckles on my cheeks and I have a cute dimple on my right cheek and last bit not least ... My skin is a naturally looking tan skin.

I've watched all the Katekyo Hitman Reborn episodes, manga and a little bit of wiki. I wish I can be there just imagine what I could do touch Tsunas hair, cook him a bento ( I burnt up a house once in the process of cooking ), I can piss Gokudera, learn how to make food with love Bianchi as my teacher, meet Varia, be Bel's friend, sing jingle Bel's with Bel ( see what I did there *raising eyebrows* peeps ), avoid his knifes with my dying will, get a hearing for me ( in case Squalo gets me deaf ), watch dramas with Lussuria, squash Viper and give him money to do so, call levi a pervert, teach Gola Moska the alphabet song instead of saying ' ppsshhh ', see Xanxus with all his mighty glory ( bring extra pants and underwear just in case I shit in my pants out of fear ), escape his glass bottles also with my dying will, ignore Kyoko ( I don't like her ), keep Haru away from my future husband a.k.a Tsuna, play baseball and eat his sushi with Yamamato Takeshi, become useful to Hibari, take Hibird and try not to get a concussion from escaping, box with Ryohei, touch Tsuna's hair, meet reborn, ignore Kyoko, eat Nana's cooking, stay away from Lambo the brat, be friends with I-pin, meet Mukuro and join his gang, meet Chrome and hang out, make her and the Kokyou gang food, meet adult Lambo, meet Dino and his gang, go to the future with them, meet Shoichi, meet Byakuran and have a hot chocolate party with him ( don't forget the marshmallows ), become Byakuran's friend, meet Yuni and be friends, meet Fran and be best friends, Meet sexy 10 years later Tsuna, touch Tsuna's hair again, meet Lal Mirch and tell her to get married to Conlenno, save the future, go back to the past, meet the Shimon, call Julie a Pedophile pervert, tell Daemon Spade alone with Julie that his plans are going to fail, try not to be possessed by him, let Mukuro be dramatic and help him pawn Daemons ass, go to italy say hello to my messed up friends ( the Varia ), cheer on the Vongola and Shimon and be something special to Enma. See how much I can do?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Won't that be better!? Because I'm going to be The Red Head's Little Sister.

Question of the day~

Who's your favourite character in KHR and why

My answer will show next time I update a new chappie

Me: how was it? Crappy? Shitty?

Tell me how it was down in the comment box.

Reborn: R&R

Me: what reborn said

Reborn: Ciao ciao

Me: we'll see you next time on... The Red Head's Little Sister Bye-biii


	2. Prologue part 2

Me: thank you for the people who reviewed I will answer back

Gokudera: Stupid women hurry up with it!

Me: you can't rush perfection * pouts *

Gokudera: I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you!

Me: mou Gokudera-kun don't be rude * pouts *

Gokudera: don't talk like you know me! This stupid girl doesn't own KHR because you know the problem, she's too stupid

Me: * sweat drops * good enough?

Poem of the day~

' Thank you for all your reviewing and reading, I hope its not to boring that your taking a nappy but next time let's start a real chappie ' - Me

Quote of the day~

' How us girls see romeo and juliet before watching KHR " oh Romeo where are thou Romeo " after we finished. Watching KHR " ROMEO! eat my poison cooking DIE DIE DIE I NEVER LOVED YOU " but all of that doesn't matter right? ' - Me

Annable P.O.V~

We were at my grandma's house,I knocked on the door. " Are you the cops? I assure you that they touched me first, it's called self defense! " I heard my grandma's voice, it was filled with venom, hatred and threatening. " N-n-no g-grandma it's just me Annable and my friend Lilly " I said scared she might throw a rolling pin at us like last time, instead she said " don't use that trick on me! I don't want to buy your drugs fuck off! I'll call the cops on you! " Grandma said. " No no no its me grandma your Annie bear...shit I said it ... " I said. She opened the door, my eyes widened as I look at her hand." Grandma! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT FUCKING TASER!? " I said/shouted, " remember that last time I went to court because I made someone get into a coma? I stole that police officer's taser but he didn't notice they never told me why I'm going to be arrested so I'm free and watch the language young lady! Oh hi Lilly how you doin girl? " My grandma said, its official my family is mest up literally.

" I'm doing fine " lilly said ( I ran out of names and the first thing that came up to my my mind was perry the platypus ), " hehe your so kind dear oh my come in ". I can see through my friend she's so calm and having a blast, while I'm scared of seeing nor a battle knife but a gun...

Some Hours later...

»¤«

" Bye grandma and thank you... For the food? " I said at the door step with lilly, lilly was having trouble putting the bags in the car. The food ( Read: Junk food ) that she gave us was very generous of her...I think? I can feel lily's glare trying to burn a hole in my head, I looked at her. She was giving me that look with that glare of hers, her eyes said it all...' Help me or I'll burn your insides and feed it to the vouchers when I find some '. I went right to her side and helped her, when I was about to open the car door and get inside my heart it hurts. " Yah! Stop joking around baka you might get sick " lily said.

My vision became all blurry and my heart stopped right away, figures blurry figures. I can barely hear them, " Y-YAH BAKA... 911 MY GRANDDAUGHTER I THINK HAD A HEART STROKE ". Voices those stupid voices that are becoming annoying now, those blurry people were shaking me. I'm pretty sure I was crying, I really wanted to say my last words.

" K-k-kufufufu " I said as I felt sleepy and closed my eyes, " NOOOO ANNABLE! OPEN YOUR EYES " I heard a voice. SHUT UP LET ME SLEEp IN PIECE I really wanted to yell. I felt like I was drifting away from my body... At least I died infront of people who cared for me. I don't think my parents even care, they never came home for a long time that there faces are drifting from my memory day by day. Goodbye Life!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Life is so unfair! My death right now is a step closer to be the Red Head's Little Sister.

My answer for last question ( what your favourite anime chara is ) srry cannot chose :P

New question: who's your favourite relative? And why?

Me: the last Prologue hehehe and I'm doing this on my phone

Gokudera: * scoffs * as if we care

Tsuna: i-im happy for you?

Gokudera: if the 10th says so...

Me: kufufufu~ R&R

Crazyyetgreat: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I just don't like Kyoko is because she's too gullible and naïve. I guess we both have one thing in common, we like guys who likes to tonfa people.( Can't wait to meet someone like him in real life ) ill take your advice from the heart thanks!


End file.
